My Senior Year
by name-my-love
Summary: Hinata Hyuga is your average loner in a prestigious performing arts school. That is until, her father gets remarried to her sworn enemy's mother, she gets the lead in the musical, and finds love in a homeless man's cardboard box after chasing down a runaway cat... What? This all happens in a year! AU Rating is subject to change.
1. Prolouge

"Congratulations graduates for completing your senior year!" Tsunade yelled into the microphone

All of the seniors erupted into a chaos of cheers and they all threw their red caps into the air. And among them was me, Hinata Hyuga, the almost valedictorian, getting showers of hugs and "keep in touches" from everyone in the student body.

Now you must be wondering, how did shy Hinata Hyuga become so popular. Well, it starts here, at Konoha High School.


	2. Enter: Hinata Hyuga

"Hey watch it nerd," One of the 'cool kids' knocked books out of my hands.

"And don't forget my math homework either, Hyuga." Another one said as I was picking up my books slowly. I wasn't in a hurry to be picked on. Even though I've been through it all of my life.

Okay, you may be thinking, "What? This isn't like any of the other happy ending stories I usually read." And your right its not. Lots of them you read would have been the really attractive, mildly popular girl becoming the coolest chick in school, right? This isn't one of those stories, and I'll tell you why.

I am at the bottom of the food chain. Lower then the geeks, the freaks, and the nerds, is me.

Hinata Hyuga, loser extraordinaire.

And since you're new to this fine establishment, I'll show you the ropes.

At the very top of the popularity list is the jocks: Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, Sora, Roxas, Demyx, Axel, Aang and Sokka.

Just after them is the cheerleaders: Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Katara, Azula, Mai, Ty-lee, Yue, Suki, Xion, Namine, Kiari, and Larxene.

After them is the skaters: Toph, Zuko, Haru, Jet, Temari Sabaku, Gaara Sabaku, and Kankuro Sabaku, Tenten, Xigbar and Zexion.

Next is the geeks freaks and nerds: Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Shino Aburame and Rock Lee.

And last is the losers, population: Me.

Konoha High School is the best performing arts school in the country. Everyone here is beyond talented in everything they do. Whether its theater, dance, music, writing, or tech., you won't go anywhere in the industry unless you go to this school.

But alas, being in the best school out there doesn't mean that everyone has an agreement to be friendly with each other, this school has one of the highest percentages of bullying and harassment. Just ask me, I'm a living statistic.

"What are you staring at four-eyes?" Ino Yamanaka taunted.

She was right though, I did have four eyes. Even though it was for the wrong reason. I only got glasses because I thought it would look cute on me. Some girls have glasses and it looks great on them, just not on me. I don't know why I kept them. I guess they just grew on me.

"Out of the way loser" Azula and her group pushed past me, knocking me down.

"Hey are you alright?" a brunette girl asked. I could tell she was a cheerleader from her uniform, "Don't let her get to you. Did you know most of the time when girls pick on each other, that means they think they're inferior to them?" She held out her hand.

I slowly reached up and when I barely touched her hand, she yanked me up to my feet so fast I couldn't even feel myself touching the ground.

"I'm Suki, what's your name?" she asked.

"H-Hinata H-Hyuga" I stuttered.

Over us, the warning bell to get to class rang. The bell of evil…

"Well Miss Hinata, that's my cue, I'll have to talk to you later" Suki said before she ran off to the other cheerleaders.

"Guess I'm on my own." I mumbled, trying to doge the other students to get to my class.

Once I was in I sat in my seat in the back with my head down, I started doodling on my notebook.

"_Can we pretend that airplanes light the night sky like shooting stars, I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now" _I hummed my favorite song.

Sometime or another, the teacher came in and started the class. I remember Ino and Sakura arguing about who would get to sing the first song, but I didn't really participate in the class, Anko-sensei and I have a private lesson after school because she knows about my shyness and how the kids will pick on me even more if I sound bad, even though she says I sound good.

"Alright, since we seem to have enough of a warm up, lets have someone start off with their homework. Who has finished a part of their original song?" Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, for a project we're each supposed to write an original song for a final grade. The other students don't have to sing their songs, but our class does.

Stupid Anko.

"Hinata, why don't you start us off?"

And here's where our story begins.

"M-me" I pointed to myself.

"Yes you" she said, "Unless you're to chicken" Sakura teased.

"Front and center Hinata, I wont have any of my students not participating" she said pulling me to the front of the room.

"I-its not f-finished" I said, " No one's is." she rolled her eyes, "Just sing the chorus"

I gulped, _"You were everything, everything. That I wanted. We were meant to be, supposed to be. But we lost it. All of our memories so close to me. Just fade away. All this time you were pretending. So much for my happy ending"_

I scrambled to my seat and put my head down, silently cursing Anko. Everyone else went and they weren't so bad, except Sakura's. What idiot sings about Friday?(I'm not hating on Rebecca Black, its just the first song that came to my head that was really bad.) She sounded really nasal anyway. After the class was over, I stayed behind wanting to talk to Anko-sensei.

"Before you say anything, I would just like you to know that your classmates liked your song. I could tell. But I know that you won't listen to me, so here," She handed me a small silver key, "This is for the old music room at the end of the hall. Its pretty much sound proof, and no one goes down there." I tried to open my mouth, "Just go, I'll take care of your classes" She smiled and I smiled back before exiting the classroom to go to my heavenly sanctuary. Once I entered the room, I crossed it to my piano to play one of my original songs.

_(Ooh, ooh, sweet love, yeah) I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you so_

_I should've held on tight, I never should've let you go_

_I didn't know nothing, I was stupid, I was foolish_

_I was lying to myself_

_I could not fathom I would ever be without your love_

_Never imagined I'd be sitting here beside myself_

_'Cause I didn't know you, 'cause I didn't know me_

_But I thought I knew everything_

_I never felt_

_The feeling that I'm feeling now that I don't hear your voice_

_Or have your touch and kiss your lips 'cause I don't have a choice_

_Oh, what I wouldn't give to have you lying by my side_

_Right here, 'cause baby_

_When you left I lost a part of me_

_It's still so hard to believe_

_Come back baby, please_

_'Cause we belong together_

_Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough_

_Who's gonna talk to me on the phone till the sun comes up_

_Who's gonna take your place, there ain't nobody better_

_Oh, baby baby, we belong together_

_I can't sleep at night when you are on my mind_

_Bobby Womack's on the radio saying to me:_

_"If you think you're lonely now"_

_Wait a minute this is too deep_

_I gotta change the station so I turn the dial_

_Trying to catch a break and then I hear Babyface_

_I only think of you and it's breaking my heart_

_I'm trying to keep it together but I'm falling apart_

_I'm feeling all out of my element_

_I'm throwing things, crying_

_Trying to figure out where the hell I went wrong_

_The pain inflicted in this song ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside_

_I need you, need you back in my life, baby_

_When you left I lost a part of me_

_It's still so hard to believe_

_Come back baby, please_

_'Cause we belong together_

_Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough_

_Who's gonna talk to me on the phone till the sun comes up_

_Who's gonna take your place, there ain't nobody better_

_Oh, baby baby, we belong together baby!_

_When you left I lost a part of me_

_It's still so hard to believe_

_Come back baby, please_

_'Cause we belong together_

_Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough_

_Who's gonna talk to me till the sun comes up_

_Who's gonna take your place, there ain't nobody better_

_Oh, baby baby, we belong together!_

_Ooooooh yeah_

_Ooooooh yeah_

_Ooooooh yeah_

_We belong together_

I absolutely love that song, I wonder if its shallow to think that your favorite song is your own. I would love to just branch out and try to make a reality of my dreams. I truly hate it here, I just wish I could go somewhere, where I could be myself, and sing my own songs without being looked down by people. I wish people like Sakura and Ino were wiped off the face of the planet. Was that mean? Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt anybody's feelings.

Well, while you're here, let me tell you about me.

I'm seventeen years old, I was born and raised here, in Konoha, I have a cousin named Neji Hyuga (if you look back up, he's located in the jocks section), a little sister named Hanabi, and… oh yeah, I'm a musical prodigy.

See how conceited that sounds?

I hate being special! By the time I was eleven, I could play eight different instruments flawlessly. Now that I'm seventeen, you can't even imagine what I can do. I've been going to nothing but specialized schools for performing arts, I've had private lessons for as long as I can remember, and to top it all off, my dad only cares about my music so he can show me off and brag to other people.

I guess that's why nobody talks to me.

That and because of my humungous shyness disease.

I've never had one friend in my entire life. Ever. I've never had a boyfriend either, which sucks balls. I wear baggy clothes and hide my face behind my bangs, and my waist length hair is always in a tight bun.

And I'm boring you, aren't I? Lets just get back to the story…

"What time is it?" I asked myself, wow I'm talking to myself. I really must be a loser. The clock on the wall says twelve o' clock. Time for lunch, best part of my day! (I hope you're getting the sarcasm in that.)

I leave my haven to go to the overly crowded ego factory. Now this could go either two ways.

One, I walk past everybody to get my lunch and meet my dad to go to another private lesson.

Two, people will make fun of me and try to trip me while I get my lunch and then go to my dad who will start an unimportant lecture about how I'm not supposed to keep him waiting in his car and then switch to the topic of how I'm supposed to act during my lesson even though when he leaves, me and my teacher become casual and we laugh and talk during my lesson.

I'm voting on the latter, how about you?

"Oooh, look! It's the Hyuga prodigy!" Sakura mocked great excitement.

See? Its like I'm physic or something!

I just kept walking, hoping I could get through this without talking.

"So I'm not worthy to talk to you huh? It must be true since you're just gonna keep walking" She grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.

"Please Sakura, I just want to get to my father. I'm really not in the mood to-"

"So you think so highly of you're self that you have to be in the mood to talk to me!" Sakura scoffed, I really wasn't paying attention, but I guess we had an audience judging by the next thing that someone said.

"Sakura, let go of her you're causing a scene" Sasuke Uchiha called to her, his eyes were closed.

So do you remember him? The pure definition of tall, dark and handsome. At least, that's what I hear other girls say about him. I just don't see it. He seems cold and distant. The cool and mysterious type. Y'know, I actually like his brother better (you'll understand latter). If I were to rate him, his looks would be a solid 8, personality would be a rocky 3, and interest would be a 2.5. He seems like he wants to be alone, so I would gladly leave him to it.

"But Sasuke-kun! She was ignoring me! She needs to know her place in this school, and who's in charge." She turned to me.

I didn't know what happened until I was on the ground looking up at her and there was a furious stinging sensation on my cheek. I slowly reached up and felt the burn on my cold hand. Then it all dawned on me, I had been slapped. Sakura was still standing there smirking at me, waiting for me to do something. I slowly stood up and with all the dignity I could (because Hyuga's show no weakness), took a few steps back, and bowed to her.

Raising my head up I said, "Gomen, Sakura-san. I need to get to my father, he does not like to be kept waiting by me" I ran out the cafeteria, totally forgetting about lunch.

I just need to get out of there. I ran inside the girls bathroom and hurriedly tried to make myself look more normal. I ran to my fathers car waiting for the lecture that was coming my way.

"Hinata Hyuga! Where have you been! Do you know how long…" blah, blah, blah. I never listen to him anyways. I have the very convenient ability to absorb information without really listening to it. Its a very useful skill when I need to ignore people or when I just want to think to myself. I guess that we made it to the lesson, because next thing I know, I'm getting out of the car and grabbing my sheet music.

"Remember what I told you Hinata" My father said, not looking at me.

"Hai, father" I said, turning my head so he couldn't see me rolling my eyes. Am I a daddy's girl or what!

"Hiashi-sama" My instructor nodded to him. My father nodded back. Oh, older people and their silent conversations.

"I will be back in an hour to receive Hinata to return her to school" Duh dad, that's what always happens.

"Of course sir" my teacher bowed to my dad before he walked away to his car.

"Come in Hinata-san, you can just set those down in an empty chair" He said, referring to my sheet music.

"So, how bad was it?" He asked, he knew about my shyness and the school not liking me.

"Really, really bad. First Sakura comes and says stuff about 'how I think I'm so great that I can't even talk to her'. Then, you're brother comes to my 'rescue' and tells Sakura to cut it out. But she doesn't, instead she slaps me! I mean it really hurt. And also, she had to long fake nails, so there was three pink gashes on my face. So I just stood up and apologized to her! How could I have been so stupid! I should've just went and slapped her! I just ran out of the cafeteria, for heaven's sake! I bet I looked pathetic and-" I cut off my rant. He was chuckling! I should've slapped him too!

"You're chuckling. Why are you chuckling?" I asked Itachi-sama.

Yes I know, Itachi's you're teacher! OMG! Are you done now? Told you I would explain later. Now if you're thinking, does Sasuke know? Then the answer is no, he doesn't. And I would like to keep it that way, so keep you're mouth shut. I guess father wanted someone close to my age (he's about 5 years older than me). And he's an amazing guitar player. My dad thinks I come here for violin (he wants me to excel in classical music), but my passion is in rock music. And Itachi was the perfect choice. I learned bass, guitar, drums and piano from him.

"Its just that you said my brother came to your 'rescue', I believe that's how you put it. I know my brother, either Sakura was annoying him or you may have sparked his interest" He said, setting up some things around the room

I pondered that for a moment, "I sang in class today"

He smirked (Uchiha's don't smile.), "That's what it was. I always knew you were a good singer"

I blushed, "Thanks, but I'm not that great"

The lesson went on and as always, it ended, I went back to school. I ignored the taunts and insults. And now I'm at the back of the school waiting for my cousin to pick me up. He doesn't even want to be seen with me. There was complete silence in the car, and when we got home I was more than happy to get away from Neji and into my room. Hanabi mumbled a greeting from the T.V. before I rushed up to my room.

So yeah, that's pretty much how my life goes. Pathetic isn't it. But little did I know that something totally insane was about to happen.

**So what did you think? **

**Flames are not needed.**

**Constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Thankies!**

**Edit: Hey there, so its been a while since I've wrote anything (about three years), so I'm just getting over my lack of drive to write, and I'm editing and reposting my stories. hopefully I won't take such a huge break this time. **

**Much love!**

**3/16/2014**


	3. WHAT THE HELL!

Okay, this is just plain weird… why the hell is my name on the cast list? I mean seriously, what is that! I swear, when I find whoever did this I'm gonna rip their-

"Y'know, glaring at a piece of paper isn't gonna make it catch flame" someone said behind me

I swear, I jumped a mile high, "W-what? O-oh, Suki-s-san, what a-are you d-doing h-here?"

She giggled then she frowned. "Why do you stutter all the time? It gets really annoying"

"G-Gomen, S-Suki-san, y-you didn't answer m-my q-q-question" I looked to the ground. Fuck whoever though of stuttering and cursed it on me! I hope you die one thousand deaths and burn in the fiery depths on hell! Oh, how I love chibi Hinata!

"I was just wondering why you were standing here…so, why are you?" she asked

"I-I was j-just w-wondering why m-my name was on t-the w-wall"

"Oh, that! I, uh, put your name there" she said waving a hand up and down in front of her face

Now, if you look inside my head you'll see a royally pissed off chibi Hinata getting held back from castrating Suki by sensible, irritated Itachi. Even I can tell he's having a hard time. But back in the real world…

"W-what…?" yeah, you can guess. I fainted.

* * *

><p>"Oh thank god, you're awake!" Suki tackledglomped/hugged me. Whatever you wanna call it.

"W-what h-happened?" I asked, still a little dizzy.

"You fainted. It gave me quite a scare"

"O-oh" I looked down

"Hey don't worry about it. If you're so freaked about the play, I could take you somewhere you could practice"

"B-but I-I don't even h-have a p-part yet"

"I mean when you get one silly. Which reminds me, we should get going" she pulled me off then bed in the nurse's office and thanked her before leaving then room.

"You go on ahead. I need to talk to some people" I nodded, and she walked over to another cheerleader

I sighed and continued my walk through the hall, trying my hardest to ignore the stares, whispers, and giggles. I mean come on people, you know who I am! Y'know the girl you've picked on since, like FOREVER!

"There you are Hinata. Pick a piece of paper from the bucket and take a seat" I did as I was told, and took my seat in the back.

The bell rang and Kurenai-sensei began her lesson.

"Alright, those who have a slip of paper, I want you to tell me what number you have"

Okay then, you're far enough in the story now. Remember in the last chapter when I said that Anko-sensei has us doing a big project in her class? Yeah, well, Kurenai-sensei has the same project thing going on, except that she's the drama teacher. We're doing some kind of play in her class and then we're doing it for the whole school. Cool right? I just hope that I don't get a main part. I got all mad earlier because I wanted to be backstage doing props or lighting or something… yep, I'm still mad at Suki.

"So, our class vote decided on, drum roll please" many of the boys started hitting their books and the desks, "High School Musical!" only to hear squeals from girls and groans from some of the guys.

I can personally tell you that I'm not a big fan of HSM, but hey its better than what most of the other options were. Most of them were about princesses and knights and princes, and… it just made me sick, most of these girls were up in space, they needed to come back down to earth. Hey, those aren't bad lyrics, She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space. She needed to come back down to earth. Maybe I could ask Itachi to put some music with it. Hmmm… the possibilities!

Kiari what number did you get?" asked Kurenai-sensei

"Five" the redhead responded

"You're getting the character Martha" Kiari whined until Kurenai threatened to give her detention.

"Suki" she called next

"Ten" she got the part of Kelsi

"Sakura"

"Two" she smirked, thinking that she'll get the main part because of her low number

"Great. Taylor" Kurenai smiled in a very sick and creepy way when Sakura was about to protest. That shut her up fast.

"Hyuga"

"S-Seven"

"And the heroine goes to Hinata" and cue the death glares trying to burn a hole through my back. Yep, they're there. I can feel it. Why do I suddenly feel hot?

"Get over it." Kurenai-sensei said, "Inuzuka"

"Nine"

"Zeke" Kiba shrugged, I guess he was happy because he didn't have a big character, therefore we wouldn't have to be on stage so long. Lucky bastard…

"Shikamaru Nara"

Snore. "One." Snore.

"Jason, conveniently" Kurenai lightly chuckled

"Sasuke" all the girls were leaning in to see his number more clearly.

A bunch of idiots. It doesn't matter I'll switch with Sakura or something, I really don't want the main character.

"Six" he held Absolutely. No. Emotion. Asshole…

"And the lead boy role is revealed" okay? Who turned the temperature up in here? I feel like I'm on FIYAH!

"Uzumaki"

"Four?" I guess he wanted a good part. He should've gotten the lead. Naruto Uzumaki…. Sorry.

"Chad"

"WOOHOO!" I felt my heart break a little, of course I know about his crush on Sakura. The whole school did. Sometimes I feel like its hopeless to even like him. He wont ever notice me, even when I make my feelings so obvious.

"Calm down Uzumaki. Yamanaka?"

"Three?" she crossed her fingers…

"Sharpay" she breathed a sigh of relief

"And Demyx, I know your number is eight, your character is Ryan"

"Cool" he shrugged. Now that's a real man! Just kidding.

"Alright, tomorrow then ten that were given their parts will be inside the classroom while I take the rest of the students down to the auditorium to begin working on props and scenery and I will be giving out some of the lesser roles. don't forget at the end of the class to get you're script. You may talk for the rest of the period, but if it gets to loud, we're all going to be silent" the rest of the class nodded, and she excused herself to go to the bathroom. Wait for it, watch something bad is going to happen to me.

Pink manicured hands slammed onto my desk, making me jump a little. "Why are you the female lead? Did you bribe Kurenai-sensei or something?" she sneered

"Ano… S-Sakura-san, I-I didn't d-do anyt-thing-"

"Lair! I know you did something! How else could you have gotten the part. You probably found Kurenai-sensei's list or something so no matter what you got to be Sasuke-kun's love interest when its so obviously supposed to be me!"

"S-Sakura-san, I-I cant c-control what happens w-with the d-drawing. I-if you r-really want i-it, I-I could-"

"Shut up you freak! I don't know what you're up to, but stop ruining my life, just because you don't have one!" she stomped back over to he other cheerleaders…sluts…

Now this is something about me, I never take anything a bully says to heart. I know I'm not a freak or a loser. I know I'm not ruining her life, she's ruining mine. Underneath the negative I push outwards, I am actually a very positive person. Before I started getting bullied and before she died, my mom would always call me her ray of sunshine and happiness. I used to wear all the colors of the rainbow. But now I guess I'm considered gothic or emo? I don't know, like I said I never take anything to heart.

"G-Gomen S-Sakura. I w-wont bother y-you anymore"

* * *

><p><strong>-to my pissy dad with that stick shoved up his ass-<strong>

"Show Uchiha-sama respect child" he said as we were walking up to the building

"Hai" shut up already you old fart! I've heard this millions of times, have you even gotten a complaint? No! You asshole!

"Hyuga-sama" Itachi greeted

"Uchiha-sama" my father replied, "I leave my daughter to you. I'll be back in an hour" he turned on his heel and walked away

"When are you going to get that stick up his ass surgically removed?" he asked once my dad was out of ear shot

"I swear, every time I call the doctor they just laugh and hang up on me" I said before briskly walking into the room

"They wouldn't take you seriously, would they?" he asked with a ghost of a smile on his face

"Not even close" I replied, crashing in his desk chair (which BTW a had wheels. FUN!).

"Nope outta my chair" Itachi decided, scooping me up bridal style (much to my protests), and dropped me on one of the couches

"Thank you 'Tachi, now my ass hurts" I said rubbing my rump

"Such a foul mouth" he teased, 'tsk'ing repeatedly

"How would you like it if I ripped yours-" I stopped because he was hovering over me, staring intently with his dark eyes glued to my pale ones

"I-Itachi?" I asked

"Y'know, you'd look so much prettier with you hair down" he complimented, then proceeded to take my hair out of its bun. Once it was he ran his fingers through it a couple times before walking away. That was interesting.

"So how was today?" he asked, sitting in my once occupied spot behind his desk while sipping some coffee (where the fuck did that thing come from?).

I shook off his bipolar-ness, "Got a part in a play, Sakura was bitching, I got bullied, I was almost burned to death, and I came up with some more lyrics"

He sputtered, "You almost got burned to death!", "Theoretically" I corrected and he nodded, "And the lyrics?"

"She had a pretty face but her head was up in space. She needed to come back down to earth." I said

"Not bad, I guess that you're finished with the chorus" he sipped his drink

"But I need you and the other guys to add music to it!" I asked/pleaded/whined? All of the above? IDK?

Itachi was part of this band named Akatsuki. They were pretty much superstars. So that's how he was chosen to be my teacher. This blonde guy named Deidara played drums, Sasori played bass, Hidan and Itachi were the guitarists, this really energetic guy named Tobi was on keyboards. Pein was their manager along with his wife Konan, who designs most of their clothes. Kisame, who's Itachi's best friend, was their publicist (for some strange reason). Kakuzu handles money along with Pein. And last was their intern, Zetsu. The guy's a freak if you ask me, but hey, they wouldn't be Akatsuki without the freaks.

"I'd love to help, but you know very well that they're doing some very important business" he clarified

"Psh, like what? Nothing!" I accused

"Yes, actually" I stared at him, like a said, freaks!

"Yeah well, I still have plenty of blackmail on you guys, it shouldn't be that hard for you to get to work" I said, checking my nails

"No what people say or think about you, you are evil" he glared at me

And yes, yes I was. Once you got past my shyness, I was SO innocent, oh lies! I was the most evil, conniving, backstabbing person you could ever meet. My trick was: trust. Make them like me, then I find out their secrets and stow it away for the winter. And when I come out of hibernation, I'll be ready to hunt you down! Just kidding. I never use my material, until its absolutely necessary. Which wasn't one of those times, Itachi just didn't know that. But its always good to have information.

"It's a gift" I shrugged and smiled at him, it didn't last though. "Who's that?" I asked staring at the sleek black car that just pulled up

"My brother" I went into panic mode, he wasn't supposed to be here

"He's not supposed to be here!" voicing my thoughts, always works, "He doesn't know I come here, and I don't want him to! Oh my god! What am I gonna do?" Itachi rolled his eyes and pulled me to a closet, "Don't make any sounds" I nodded dumbly

He strolled away from the closet with his Uchiha composure when Sasuke came in.

"Hello Sasuke, what a pleasant surprise"

"Hey 'Tach" he said shrugging off his jacket. 'Tach? Oh I am so going to use that later!

"What brings you here Sasuke?" Itachi asked

"Nothing important, I just couldn't stand being around Sakura and her banshee friends" Hah! We have to same feeling about her, don't we Sasuke!

"So why are you friends with her?" Itachi asked, as Sasuke sat down in a chair across from him

"I'm not. She just needs to get that through her thick skull" Sasuke sighed leaning forward in his chair while rubbing his temples

"So how way school so far?" Itachi asked again

"When I was walking in, I was bombarded with fan girls. Then I went to class and Kurenai-sensei gave us parts in a play that we're supposed to be doing-"

"What part did you get?"

"Troy. We're doing High School Musical. And then Sakura gets all mad because she doesn't get to play my love interest. But this girl named Hinata Hyuga did. I'm surprised that she even put her name on the cast list, I thought that she would've done props or lighting." Thank you Sasuke, at least somebody understands me!

"Tell me a little about this Hinata" I'm gonna fucking murder you Itachi!

"Shy, quiet, kind, she gets picked on a lot by Sakura. Its said that she's a musical prodigy. She doesn't have many if not, any friends. I don't really know her, I just know of her."

"She seems nice, why don't you hang out with her?" Yep, he's dead. He gonna beg for mercy! MUHAHAHAHA!

"I would but she's so annoying with that stuttering thing she has. You cant even keep up a conversation, let alone hear her" Sasuke leaned his head back, "She has a lot of potential, she just needs to get out of that shell"

Itachi saw me peaking out of the closet and he smirked at me. 'You're dead', I mouthed. He silently chuckled.

"I've got to go back to school. Classes are starting soon. Later Itachi" Sasuke said before getting up and leaving the building.

"I will kill you slowly Itachi!" I threatened, while chasing him around the room

"You'll have to stop at some point!" he taunted, protecting himself with the piano

"Move the piano Itachi" I said calmly

"Why?" he asked warily, ha ha mofo scared of me!

"My father's coming"

And that must've triggered something because next thing I know. He was running around trying to make everything look appropriate when my dad walks in. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me to a chair and handed me a violin. I started playing a very complicated tune when my father strutted in. And I fuck you not, he was seriously, strutting in, with his head held high. Him showing off his clothes, making ladies faint, and making the little people smaller.

"Hello, Hyuga-sama" Itachi greeted and then looked down at me

I shrugged, "Hello, Father"

"Hinata," he nodded to me, "Uchiha-sama" he nodded to that bastard

What's got him in a good mood? We asked each other mentally.

"If you are ready, father, I am prepared to leave" I said grabbing my school bag

"Yes come now child" he said beckoning me with a dazed look on his face

We left the building and it was a silent ride back to school. I'm still wondering what's wrong with this guy.

* * *

><p>"Hinata!" Suki called from down the hall, "Are you ready to go?" she asked once she caught up to me<p>

"Yeah, I called my dad and told him that I was going with you" not really, I told him that me and a group of acquaintances are going over classical music. But Suki doesn't need to know that.

"Great, so today we're going to The Konoha Theater" The Konoha Theater is like a huge music hall. When you walk in all you see is this huge stage that people can only dream about being on. Everyone sits in the audience and watches the amazing talents that are on that stage making history. If I could ever perform on that stage, I'd die a happy woman.

"Suki! Babe! I thought you weren't gonna show up!" this girl ran up to Suki and they started giving air kisses on the cheeks to each other. What the hell?

First we were driving here listening to the radio, then we were bombarded by this pale looking lady that scared the daylights out of me.

"And who have we here?" that crazy lady asked

"H-Hinata Hyug-ga" I replied, I'll have to work on the stuttering

"H-Hinata H-Hyuga" she mocked me, "Suki, I think you just brought me a hopeless cause"

What! "But Haku! She needs some work on her confidence is all! I wouldn't have brought her here if I didn't think she was good enough!" Suki exclaimed

'Haku' looked me up and down, "Can you play any instruments?" she asked

I nodded, "Guitar, bass, drums, piano, violin, cello, flute, harmonica, viola, and the saxophone. I'm learning how to play a t-trumpet now."

"Impressive. Can you sing?"

"A-a lit-tle"

"How about a demonstration" she said ushering to a piano

"O-okay" I decided that I should play one of my songs. Although, I don't want anyone to know I write them. Oh, fuck it, they're going to find out sooner or later. I sat down at the piano with my fingers twitching from the nervousness.

_It's been the longest winter without you_

_I didn't know where to turn to_

_See somehow I cant forget you_

_After all that we've been through_

_Go in, come in_

_Thought I heard a knock_

_Who's there? No one_

_Thinking that I deserved it_

_Now I realize that I really didn't know_

_You didn't notice, you mean everything_

_Quickly I'm learning, to love again_

_All I know is, imma be ok_

_Thought I couldn't live without you_

_Its gonna hurt when it heals to_

_It'll all get better in time_

_Even though I really love you_

_I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to_

_It'll all get better in time_

_How could I turn on the TV_

_Without something there to remind me_

_Was it all that easy_

_To just put aside your feelings_

_If I'm dreaming_

_Don't wanna let, hurt my feelings_

_But that's the path, I believe in_

_And I know that, time will heal it_

_You didn't notice, you mean everything_

_Quickly I'm learning, to love again_

_All I know is, imma be ok_

_Thought I couldn't live without you_

_Its gonna hurt when it heals to_

_It'll all get better in time_

_Even though I really love you_

_I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to_

_It'll all get better in time_

_Since there's no more you and me_

_Its time I let you go so I can be free_

_And live my life how it should be_

_No matter how hard it is ill be fine without you_

_Yes I will_

_Thought I couldn't live without you_

_Its gonna hurt when it heals to_

_It'll all get better in time_

_Even though I really love you_

_I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to_

_It'll all get better in time_

"So what do you think Haku" Suki smirked, even though there was a small amount of surprise there

She turned to me, "I don't think you're a lost cause anymore," my face brightened, "but that doesn't mean you have my full trust like Suki here. You'll have to work more for that" I nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright people, we have a lot of work to do! This young lady is new to our establishment, so no funny business or you'll have to answer to me"

And the rest of the day was Haku showing me the ropes of the place. Something tells me that I'm gonna have a lot of fun here.

"So what did you think?" Suki asked, while driving me home

"That was one of the best experiences of my life!" I giggled, thinking of that crazy lady, Haku.

"That place can do that to a lot of people huh?" she giggled to. The rest of the car ride was just the two of us laughing at the stunts Haku and the other people there did today.

Now for the worst part of my day.

"Neji, Hanabi, Hinata, I'm getting married" my father announced at a family meeting

Neji remained impassive, Hanabi bombarded him with questions, and my eyes grew to saucers.

"W-who is she?" I asked when Hanabi couldn't get a mental picture of who she was

"Saki Haruno"

And you can guess, I fainted. A thus, the mot insane thing that has ever happened to me.


End file.
